Drabbles on height
by thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Sam always makes fun of you for your height.


**A/N: Here's some drabbles about Sam always teasing you about your height. If it gets enough of a good response I was thinking about writing a back story to it all. Let me know what you think!**

"Hey Sam, can you come get this book for me?" You called out of the library.

"Are you serious?"

He was already getting out of the chair but you still struggled to at least try. "Yes! I can't reach it and I need it." You whined as he walked through the door and stood behind you grasping the book easily. "Thank you!"

"We need step stools or something for you."

"Shut up. I'm average height it's these bookshelves that are too tall."

Sam laughed as you both went back out to the table. "Uh huh, just remember I can reach the top shelf just fine."

"You're a giant!"

"Hey, come here munchkin."

"Sam shut up."

"What?" He laughed holding out his hands. "You're so adorable. And tiny."

"Average height!" You always got angry when he poked at your height and he knew it. "I'm average height Winchester. Average. Height. You're just ridiculously tall!"

Dean sipped his beer silently shaking his head, you and Sam argued about height all the time and almost every time he was dragged into it.

"Maybe if I wasn't so ridiculously tall you'd stop trying to climb on my back to get a better view of things."

"Sammy, if the lady wants a good vantage point you can't blame her."

You smile, Dean normally helped you out once or twice per argument. But Sam only laughed. "I don't see her climbing up on your back."

"Then you're not paying attention. She does it all the time!"

Curling your legs underneath you body and opening the book the brothers gave up arguing for the time being.

"You're still short." Sam mumbled across the table trying to get one last shot in.

"And who are you?" The demon turned towards you after greeting the Winchesters, her red eyes roaming your body in a hungry sort of way.

"She represents the lollipop guild."

Dean threw his arms and walked back to lean on the impala knowing full well this would turn into a fight.

"Really, Sam?"

"What! I can't make a joke now?"

"Not when we're here talking to a _demon_ and you try to make fun of my height."

The demon chuckled at us.

"You can't help how short you are, I just like poking fun."

"Maybe not when we're working Sam!"

On days when there was nothing to do you had started wearing wedges around to give yourself some height. "Sam just makes me really insecure about it sometimes." You confided to Dean one night at the bar when he asked you. "You guys are both really tall and I just feel like a child between the two of you."

"Listen, you can hold your own, so don't let Sam messing with you change how you feel about yourself." He ordered two more beers for you guys. "Kick him in the balls next time."

Getting back to the hotel room that night Dean had his arm around your waist so you wouldn't lose balance from the alcohol and wedges.

"Maybe those weren't such a good idea to go drinking in." He said pointing at your feet.

"Sammy, not tonight." Leading you over to the bed Dean sat you down and started to hand you a glass of water but you were already lying on your back sleeping. You had been with them for almost a year at this point and they thought of you as family, Sam only made fun of you because of that and Dean made sure you didn't get leared at on a regular basis as well as telling guys to back off.

But, the only reason you had met them was because your mom was actually a rougarou. They said it happened more often that I would think but somehow it didn't feel so common. Still, they took you in after finding out that you had protected your youngest sister from the rougarou killing what used to be your mother.

"Was she alright?"

"She got drunk enough that she didn't have to think about it." Pulling the blanket up over you Dean made sure you were tucked in before grabbing beers for he and Sam. "It'll never be easy for her, we know that better than anyone."

"She's so small I forget how tough she is sometimes." Sam said taking the beer and looking back towards his computer.

Dean laughed quietly. "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Cause she'll argue with me?"

"No, cause I told her to kick you in the balls next time you said anything about her height."

 **A/N: Like I said, enough response and I'll make it an actual story so please let me know!**


End file.
